harrypotterfanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wojna Czarodziejów
Wojna Czarodziejów to seria autorstwa użytkownika Smierciożerca24, dzieje się w roku 2030 i opowiada o walce wojnie która wybuchła w 2030 roku z mugolami walczącymi z czarodziejami używając nowoczesnego ekwipunku wojskowego. Nowa wojna czarodziejów rozpoczęła się! Historia Śmierć Harrego Pottera W roku 2030 grupa terrorystow Voldemorta resztki śmierciożerców ktorzy pamiętali wszystko idą pod dom Harrego Pottera w Londynie na Berkeley Square i wysadzają sie a wtedy pojawiają sie aurorzy i zapominają o tym żeby sie maskować i walczą z policją UK która przyszła na miejsce radiowozami na miejsce Harrego Pottera śmierci Harrego Pottera w siwym pudelku pochowano go na jego poggrzeb zebrali się czarodzieje z calego świata z polski z usa z ilvermony i z Afryki nawet Czarodzieje Z Antarktyki Eskimoscy Szamani ale wtedy stało się coś strasznego... "HAHAHAHA CZARNY PAN ŻYJE!" kolejny terrorysta Voldemorta śmierciożerca nowoczesny wysadził się ale miał ze sobą tajną broń od antymagicznych mugoli - bombe surgyatomową i wysadził nią caly pogrzeb spalił tysiące czarodziejów i całe miasto Totthingham Coartroad gdzie działo się pogrzeb i wysadziło to angliczyński kościół iwalniając ducha rycerza z kaplicy omszałej z cegły siwej duchy mnichów i rycerzy... A więc WOJNA! Mugolski premier UK wyslał wiadomość do prezydent a USA wtedy był to Johnatan Trump, wnuk Donalda Trumpa ktory zmarł w 2026 na tuśnicę, a ten powiedział ze to głupota i ty taki, i ty owaki, ale wkrótce w ilvermony zdetonowano kolejną bombę surgyatomową i eksplodowała, niszcząc szkołę (zamek) i dużo wiosek indian w odległości kilku kilometrów... "DOŚĆ!" krzyknął Johnatan i powiedział że pora ataku na czarodziejów, Minister Magii Ameryki powiedział na początku że przeprasza za wszystko i że to byli śimerciożercy, ale on mu nie wierzył i kazał zmiszczyć czarodziejskie szkoły na okolicy Ameryki czołgów szarżą wielką. Czarodziejów w ameryce zniszczono, wyplemiono i kazano odesłaś ale ci nie poddali sie bez walki i walczyli cały czas, ale mugole mieli przewagę technologiczną bo w przeciwieństwie do czarodziejów używali elektryczności i broni panlej i nawet magia nie była w stanie pokonać nowej generacji broni takich jakich używali ludzie w roku 2030 roku takich jak drony, i pan Johnatan zarządził produkcje specjalnej broni antymagicznej. Jakiegokolwiek czarodzieja jakiego nie złapano używano w eksperymentach pokazująych działanie magii i amerykanie studiowali martwych i żywych czarodziejów i to jak funkcjonuje ich magia, skąd birze sie magia i wyszło nic, bo magii nie dało się wydestylować z czarodziejów, najpierw badano mózgi i okazalo sie że są takie same jak u mugoli, potem krew i flaki i chciano zanistalować czarodziejom chirurgiczne raki i tuby gumowe. Obskurodziciele z ameryki dołączyły sie do wojsk USA do badań woluntarylnie i pozwoliły sobie wyjąć Obskurusy przez naukowców, a Obskurusy zaczęto przechowywać w specjalnej nowoybudowanej bazie militarnej US Army która połączyła sie z armią Kanady a potem z armiami Ameryki Południowej w G.D.I - Global Defence Initiative czyli mugolską organizacje antyczarodziejską. GDI w Europie Pierwszym krajem jaki dołączyl do GDI były kraje Unii Europejskiej byłej która upadła w 2021 roku pod wpływami politycznuymi polski i prezydenta Mariana. Czarodzieje byli wyrzucani z GDI kontrolowanej Europy a największe starcia z Czarodziejami i ich wojskami które miały teraz nowe bronie takie jak Czołg Czarodziejski czy tez Cybermantula walczyli z siłami Mugoli i i ch armii GDI która wysadziła Beauxbatons we Francji i schwytala przeklństwo w operacji zwanej jako Operacja Wyswobodzenie Francji w ktorej pomogly Wojska Polskie. Oblężenie Hogwartu Wielka Brytania nie chciala dolaczyć go GDI po długiej historii magii w swoim kraju i potomek Królowej Elżbiety premier Wielkeij Brytanii Pickey Jock Figgle wydał wojne GDI ale wkrótce został przez telefon przekonany przez GDI że czarodzieje chcą wysadzić Tower ale to była pułapka i tam była bomba zegarowa GDI rozwaliło cały londyn bo to była bomba sejsmiczna-magiczna zasilana mocą czarodziejow podłączonych kablami do ładunku sejsmicznego i zgniotła w pół wyspy brytyjskie tak że złamały się na pół i dolna część wysp zaczęła lecieć w stronę Obwodu Kaliningradzkiego. Brytania (i Hogwart) rozbiły się o Obwód Kaliningradzki, Rosja zarządziła ewakuację ale byłó juz za późno i ogłosiła wraz z krajami byłego związku radzieckiego oraz Chinami i Wietnamem z Komunistycznymi krajami byłymi i obecnymi wtedy (w 2024 roku wiele krajów dawnych komunistycznych sstało sie komunsitycznymi, np. Węgry Bułgaria albo Czechy) ogłosiły powstanie World Socialist Alliance czyli W.S.A. WSA powstaje WSA powstało i składały się na nie kraje: Rosja, Ukraina, wszystkie inne byle kraje Zwiazku Radzieckiego, Chiny, Wietnam, albania, Kuba blisko GDI granic na Kraibach benin, Jemen w arabii gdzie wyzbyto sie arabskich czarodziejow Bułgaria, Kongoska republika komunistyczna, Afganistan komunistyczny pod dowództwem Szejka Bubahuala i pomocnika kalifa Rondala Juhziza, Laos, Korea połónocna gdzie Kim Jong Un dalej dowodził, Czechy ktore wyszły z Gurpy Wyszechradzkiej, komunistyczne Węgry i komunsityczna czesc niemiec oraz afrykanskie panństwa Angola Mozambik i Somalia którzy razem podpalili i zniszczyli szkołę afrykańską Uoagadou w Ugandzie i postawili na niej wielki pomnik Karola Marksa, Mongolia i rapowice...dołączyl itez Rumunia i kambodża pod dowództwem krewnego pol pota naczelnego Bingobango Ko Zu oraz Tuva i Burboq a ostatnie dolaczylo sie uznane w roku tym przez WSA nadniestrze. Prezydentem WSA wielkim liderem WSA stał się prezydent rosji Władimir Putin i WSA wydało wojnę przeciwko czarodziejom jak GDI. WSA i GDI walczą W roku 2033 kiedy czarodziei wygoniono z terenów WSA GDI powiedziało WSA żeby przestali atakować Europę, burzyć zabydki i niszczyć ważne miejsca takie jak Paryż abo Luwr, wielki bingobango GDI pan Ernesto Morales z meksyku powiedział że GDI musi zaatakwować WSA i c z a r o dz io je i Czarodzieje walczyli dalej i zaczęli odbijać Niemcy i Wielką Brytanię a potem oddział Synowie HOgwartu dywizja ukradła F-16 i wleciała nimi w siedzibę GDI naczelną w Waszyngtonie a potem drugi oddział Hagrid Team wlecial do (Hagrid sam uciekl na wyspy ciepłe gdzie przezyl) strefy czarodziejowej i tam uratował czarodziejów z eksperymentów więc GDI zdetonowało Bombe w poiwnicy i wysadziło i Hagrid Team i wszystko zeby nie udało sie im. WSA i czarodzieje Putin wiedział że GDI go pokona więc powiedzial czarodziejom w sekrecie że da im tajemnice sowieckie i tajną broń więcej broni przeciwko GDI ale najpierw musieli złożyć ofiarę. Córke Rona k Hermiony musiano złożyć w ofierze eksperymentu gdzie miano jej zamieścić w macicy Magicznego Bobasa Voldemorta Komunizmu z ktorego miał wyjść drugi Karo lMarks i połączeni marks zakazany komunista lenin stalin mao zedong i inni zli komuniści razem w jednego człowieka. woody to jest na razie dodane do dodania więcej DO DOKOŃCZENIA JUTRO POJUTRZE DUŻO PRACY MAM!! ADMINISTRATORZE NIE USUWAJ JA TO POPRAWIE POTEM Kategoria:Wojna Czarodziejów